A plurality of computing modules such as blade computers may be configured to cooperate to form an integrated or cluster computing system. For example, multiple blade computers within a blade enclosure may be interconnected using a fabric interconnection device to form an integrated system.
Over time, an integrated system develops a set of traits and characteristics, such as engineering history, settings of the integrated system that are to be enabled or disabled, and software executing on one or more computing modules used to form the integrated system. Software licensing information may also be generated. For example, a piece of software may be licensed to a particular computing module of the integrated system based on a unique identifier (e.g., a serial number) of the particular computing module. These traits and characteristics may be retained in various locations, such as memory of one or more of the computing modules forming the integrated system.
When a computing module of an integrated system fails, it is necessary to swap out the failed computing module with a new computing module. However, in order to become a functional piece of the integrated system, the new computing module needs to obtain information about the integrated system, including the traits, characteristics and software information mentioned above. In some cases, the new computing module obtains information about the integrated system from one or more of the other computing modules of the integrated system. However, storing information about the integrated system on the computing modules themselves requires constant synchronization as computing modules are swapped out over time. Moreover, when this information is stored on multiple computing modules of an integrated system, it may not be clear which computing module has the correct or most up-to-date information.
In some instances, a particular computing module of the plurality of computing modules forming an integrated system may be designated as a master computing module. This module may be charged with retaining information about the integrated system. However, the retained information is at the mercy of the master computing module. Should the master computing module fail, the information about the integrated system could be lost. Additionally, the master computing module may not be usable with other integrated systems because it already has the information about a specific integrated system.